The Green Fairy
by Ynet Thaddeus
Summary: El heredero de la fortuna Malfoy decide buscar nuevos negocios en los que invertir su dinero. The Green Fairy es su mejor opción, aun siendo de origen muggle. ¿Qué encontrará Draco allí dentro? ¿El odio? ¿La pasión? ¿O el amor?


¡Bienvenido/a seas lector/a!

Tras mucho tiempo deseando entrar a FanFiction como autora, por fín he tenido la oportunidad de ingresar en este grupo. Mi escaso tiempo para escribir, me hizo plantearme muchas veces la posibilidad de abandonar mi idea. No es mi fin ser una autora conocida (como puede ser Lianis, una de mis autoras favoritas, aunque haya desaparecido) mas bien es divertir a mis lectores y divertirme yo misma escribiendo estas escenas.

Después de estas líneas…

_ - Avisos- _

_1.__Tuve__ un pequeño problema con la presentación, y hubo muchos cambios. Por lo tanto, ya esta corregido. A partir de ahora, tendré en cuenta esos problemas para actualizar. Gracias._

_2.__Esto no es un capitulo, es un prólogo de __The__ Green __Fairy_

_3.__Los__ personajes que aquí aparecen son todos de __J.K.Rowling__. En caso de que exista algún __pj__ propio de mi mente, se anunciará en los avisos. _

_4.Los__ protagonistas son __Draco__ y Harry. Pero hay una segunda pareja que podrás saber con solo leer este prólogo._

¡ Que disfrutes la lectura!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dolor.

Eso era lo único que sentía Severus Snape en ese momento. Todos los _Cruciatus_ que había recibido y sobre todo el último, eran los responsables de ese dolor. Este, le recorría todo el cuerpo desde los huesos hasta los músculos. Recordó como casi no le había quedado energía para aparecerse y cuando lo había hecho, se derrumbó en el suelo de su habitación. Sin más fuerzas, se había quedado ahí durante un tiempo indefinido… O al menos eso recordaba…

Nada mas despertarse (podía haber estado inconsciente durante varias horas) había sentido las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse. Con esfuerzo, se había acercado y concentrado logrando no verter el Whisky de Fuego fuera del vaso. Después, se había acercado con muchísima pesadez al único ventanal de su cuarto. Ese ventanal era especial, pues solo aportaba luz a la sala unas horas al día, en el amanecer. En él, estaba su ya maltrecho cojín, donde dormitaba después de un encuentro con Lord Voldemort.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Sentado sobre el mullido cojín recordando la que podría ser una de las peores noches de su lista. Su pulso tambaleante puso a prueba todo su autocontrol y tras algunos intentos frustrados, consiguió beber otro vaso de licor. Hacia escasos segundos había abierto una de las puertas del ventanal, y la brisa nocturna azotaba suavemente su cabello. Su cuerpo estaba tan magullado y adolorido que si hubiera sido algo más fuerte el viento, ahora estaría tirado en el suelo aguantando gemidos de dolor.

Pero él era Severus Snape Prince, el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, el mago mestizo que algunos odiaban, y otros respetaban. No podía dejarse vencer por el dolor y mostrar ante los demás su infierno particular. Había hecho demasiadas cosas terribles por una idea absurda, y ahora pagaba eso y mucho más. Sobre sus hombros caía la responsabilidad del espionaje, del cuidado del maldito Niño-Que-Vivió.

Pero para algunos esta noche había sido espectacular pues se había desarrollado la fiesta de fin de curso de los de séptimo año, dado que hoy mismo habían acabado los EXTASIS. La generación de Harry Potter pronto dejaría de celebrar su final de curso, pues muchos de los estudiantes no llegarían a terminar su carrera profesional. De eso trataba su reunión… Del próximo y último ataque que haría Lord Voldemort. Estaba todo muy planificado: Desde los grupos de ataque, hasta las estrategias a seguir. Esta vez estaban lo suficientemente organizados como para plantearse colaborar con el jefe de Aurores. El ataque, sería en la estación de King Cross el día 2 de Junio. Día en que los estudiantes volvían a sus casas para reunirse con su familia.

Pero faltaba tiempo. Esa misma noche, era 31 de Mayo y mañana sería 1 de Junio.

**I ****follow****the****night****….**

Una voz le sacó de sus terribles pensamientos. Observó desde el ventanal como alguien se asomaba a la puerta de cristal que conducía a las escaleras del balcón de la torre de Astrología

**Can't stand the light****When will I begin to live again?**

Encontró una muchacha, apoyándose de lado a la ventana y observando el lago, vestida con un traje que parecía ser rojo intenso. El color de sus cabellos no podía identificarlos, pues estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para no vislumbrarlos. Observó como volvía a coger aire... Y continuaba cantando.

**One day I'll fly away****Leave all this to yesterday**

¿Quien era? Más bien... ¿Como es que no la reconocía¡Se conocía a todo el personal del colegio¿Se le habría olvidado alguna cara¿O eran los efectos del dolor y del Whisky lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle ver tal ensoñación? Le dolía la cabeza...

**What more could your love do for me?****When will love be through with me?**

La muchacha se puso de espaldas durante unos instantes a la pared. Intrigado, se percató de que la observaba con infinita concentración. La miraba con devoción, como si de un ángel se tratase. No era extraño después de todo, pues la imagen que tenía ante sí, no era la de cualquier persona. Observó como la chica tomaba algo de energía y su voz se cargaba de algo más de fuerza.

**Why live life from dream to dream?****And dread the day when dreaming ends**

Las palabras sonaron con despecho, con dolor y la muchacha suspiró mirando a su alrededor. Curvó sus labios hacia abajo pues la letra mostraba que la muchacha se sentía prisionera, y ansiaba libertad. Una lástima… Severus notó como el mismo contenía la respiración y olvidaba su propio dolor, atento a los gestos de la chica. Sus músculos dejaron de estar tan tensos, y los pinchazos en los huesos disminuyeron de intensidad. Notó sin embargo que su cuerpo comenzaba a aflojarse por el cansancio y que el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Peleó por aguantar y volvió a estar atento a la muchacha. Severus curvó sus labios hacia abajo pues la letra mostraba que la muchacha se sentía prisionera, y ansiaba libertad. Una lástima..

En lo que le pareció como un impulso, la visión comenzó a subir con rapidez las pocas escaleras de caracol que le separaban del hermoso balcón. Era tan hermosa…Tan solo como los rizos de su cabello recogido, terminaban suavemente en la espalda desnuda le hizo sonreír con ternura. Notó como la chica adoptó una postura orgullosa y levantó el mentón, en pose desafiante.

**One day I'll fly away****Leave all this to yesterday****Why**** live life from dream to dream?**

Su voz se había elevado como un grito de guerra, y su pose no se había movido. En sus últimas palabras había extendido los brazos en horizontal para fortalecer la pregunta. Poco después comenzó a relajarse, y en un gesto de derrota bajó el volumen de su voz.

**And dread the day when dreaming ends**

Seguidamente, la muchacha se separó suavemente del bordillo de piedra del balcón, y se apoyó en la pared de la torre.

**One day I'll fly away****Fly ****fly**** away...**

La voz desapareció, y la muchacha bajó la cabeza. Seguidamente, se instauró en las sombras del balcón, impidiendo que el adolorido profesor la siguiera viendo.

Severus Snape suspiró, y sus músculos volvieron a tensarse por el dolor. Su cabeza comenzó a arder de fiebre e instantes después, cayó en un estado de semi-inconsciencia que le provocó una gran duda en los siguientes años…

¿Esa muchacha existía realmente?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¿Te gustó?

Deseo que sí, pero si no… ¡Para gustos están los colores! Quería preguntar una cosa ¿puedo contestar a los reviews enviados dentro de cada capitulo? Me dijeron que no, pero lo sigo viendo en múltiples fics. ¿Está permitido si o no? Espero tu respuesta.

¡Cuídate y muchas gracias por pararte a leer esta historia!

_Nos vemos y si no… ¡Nos leemos, lector/a!_

Atte: Ynet Angelux Thaddeus


End file.
